This invention relates to soldering irons and a method for soldering wires to a connector, and particularly to a soldering iron and a method for simultaneously soldering a plurality of wires to metal liners in channels of a connector.
In the past, various methods of hand soldering have been adopted for connecting wires to multi-core connectors which are widely used in electronic devices. For example, in one method the coverings of wires are peeled off one by one and then the wires are applied and soldered one by one to each metal liner in the connector. Another example is a method in which wires (to which solder has already been applied) are placed in metal liners (to which solder has been applied) and each wire is soldered one at a time to the inside of its encompassing liner by melting the previously applied solder with a soldering iron. These methods are inefficient and require great skill in order to accomplish reliable and neat soldering.
A wire positioning device recently came into use which positions the connecting wires parallel and at the proper distances apart so as to match the corresponding metal liners in the multi-core connector. The wire positioning device automatically cuts the wires, strips off the wire coverings, and places the stripped conductor of the wires into each metal liner, thus sharply reducing the painstaking nature of the work at the time of soldering. However, the wires which have been automatically stripped and positioned by the wire positioning device must still be hand-soldered one at a time to the metal liners. Such hand soldering lacks efficiency and uniform high quality.